missing peices
by Alexis Marie Cullen
Summary: after Edward messes up with bella, bella found a home and her confidence and even a new fiancée. the week of their weeding Edward decides to come rolling back in. will bela accept him? will all be forgiven? find out in missing pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

They say that once you've found the true only one you could never go back. That your heart and soul completely belongs to that person. But what happens when your soul make takes their heart and soul back and it's given to another? Someone that's not you?

What happens when you give your heart and soul and the favors not returned? Or you don't get your heart back? Or your soul? What happens then?

Most girls would have at least one person to lean on. But me, I have no one. I pushed them all away. For a guy. A guy that in the end didn't even love me. He simply went out with another, not even caring for my well-being anymore.

When I found women's lingerie in his dorm room drawers I knew we were over. It was a done deal. But I'm glad he didn't tell me. If he did the process would have been harder on me and I wouldn't have the confidence I have now.

Now im the one with all the confidence. Now, im the one that doesn't give two shits about what the others doing. Now, im fresh, rejuvenated, and my life has been restarted.

I don't regret any time I spent on Edward. And I don't regret any mistakes I've made with Edward. He may have run off with my heart and soul, thinking that I'd never get it back. But what he doesn't know is the more confident I get every day the more of my heart and soul I get back from him.

Yesterday I got a text from him.

' **Bella its me Edward. I know we haven't talked in a while. And I know you probably hate me right now but please, would you meet me at the coffee shop so we CAN talk things out?'**

I was surprised that, that bastard, actually texted me asking to talk. But I replied.

' **Sure **_**eddie.**_** Why not? Its not like you cheated on me and left never to return again. Ill meet you at the coffee shop tomorrow 4:00 pm.**_** Sharp. dont be late or I am leaving.**_**'**

Today was the day I meet him. And now as I look across the table at the broken down, lieing, cheating, bastard in front of me. I feel nothing.

" Bella please? I'm sorry I just-" he was begging.

I cut him off feeling pissed now.

" shut the hell up. I don't want your ass any more. _Sorry."_

And with that being said I got up and walked out to my new fiancée waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: (there in highschool. The next chapter will be a time skip)**

**Edward's P.O.V**

" Hay Edward, do you want to go out tonight? You know do something fun like…..a movie?" bella- looking as beautiful as ever- asked me.

I was surprised that she asked ME to go out with HER. She was beautiful and glamourous and popular while I was merely popular. She was gorgeous and I was fatally and dangerously in love with her.

Funny how you're going out with someone and like them for that period but as soon as a new girl you really like comes you completely and totally forget the other. That'd be an easy situation for most guys, but for me I loved both girls.

I should answer soon. You could clearly see the little battle going on in her head on wheather or not she should say sorry for wasting my time and walk away.

I leaned my head to her ear and whisper "sure. Why not beautiful?" I looked up in time to catch her blush. As quickly as it had come it had disappeared. She was cute when she blushed.

In a flash, she had grabbed my hand and placed it on her cheek. Her face was warm.

"so Friday at 7:15? I'll need two hours to get myself ready." still cluthching my hand.

"sure. Tomorrow at 7:15" I confirmed.

She kissed my palm and walked away to her impatiently waiting friend.

" _**Bell-la come on. We gotta go meet shaun before he leaves."**_

I instantly knew who was talking. It was bella's friend Mallory. And shaun was mallory's boyfriend. I don't know what it was about that boy but he always found a way to piss me off.

Take the other day for example. I was talking to my girlfriend, Tanya, and _shaun _decides to walk up to us and hit on my girlfriend. Like really dude really? What fucking idiot, walks up to a a girl who is clearly dating someone, and just hits on them?

When news got around school that shaun and Mallory were dating I wasn't surprised. See, Mallory is what you would call a quick or easy girl. You take her out once, drive to her place. Then she'll invite you in.

After that if you ask for sex she'll give you sex. And shaun. Shaun is just a guy who likes to get sex. So you put them together… see where I'm going.

I was walking to my car when bella walked up. I quickly wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and she let me.

" hey muchkin. Missed me already?"

She laughed. Her laugh was so beautiful.

"uhh. No. first here. and I had to ask you something."

_Darn. I thought she'd say yes._

She handed me a little card with her number on it. I smiled tucking it in my pocket.

" fire." I got in my silver camero and started the engine.

She leaned over to reach my window as I rolled it down.

With a cute smirk she said "_did you miss me?"_

then she bent down in the car and kissed my cheek. Quickly retreating to her 2004 jeep.

_OK. OK. OK. Its Friday. Its 7:00 and I have 15 minutes to get to her house._

I turned the cornor onto bella's street and like promised at the third house on the right bella was waiting.

When she saw me her face brightened. She got up and yelled " BYE DAD! IM GOING ON MY DATE WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"

She got in the car, buckled up, and off we were to our casual, 1st date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

"Jacob where is the…never mind."

I reached across the table and grabbed the last wedding invitation and sent it to Rosalie, my best friend. I've known Rosalie since high school. She wasn't my best friend at first. Actually we were great enemies.

But after _Mallory_ locked me in a closet with her, we became the best of friends. That next day I quickly be-friended her. As for Mallory I _de-_friended her. Now rose and I are really good friends with tight bonds.

Rose is also Edward's sister. And she married Edward's best friend Emmett. So it wasn't so easy for me to get over him. But I did. And after I did, I found the man of my dreams. My Jacob. Jacob (my fiancée) became my friend and well yeah. We got closer, we dated, he proposed, here we are.

But I never thought that Edward would crawl back into the picture. Creeped is a better fitting word.

" so that's it for the invites. Right? Or did you want to invite some old friends?" I asked.

A small, husky mumble came from behind me. Of course. My dear Jacob had fallen asleep already. I finished putting up all of the mess we made. I threw away little scraps of paper, bows, and ribbons. I put the left overs in a box. And stored that in the closet. Then I put the invitations that were being sent out in the mail box.

When I was finally finshed it was 10:10. So I went to the bedroom changed and walked back out to the living room. Only to find my Jacob was missing. He wasn't where I last saw him. I checked the entire house. He was nowhere in sight. I went back to the bedroom to change back and found a note on the pile of clothes I was going to change back into.

That note was not here when I left. So who ever took him must have left it. Also who ever took him was a pretty damn strong, sneaky person. I opened the note carefully and read it.

' hello my precious bella.

Im sure you are frightened for the life of your Jacob. And I am very sure that you are wondering how I got him out of the house without a peep. Well, I guess im not the broken down weak ass you thought I was. Am i? no. I don't think so.

Anyway, my presious. You should know who I am by now? Shouldn't you? Yes that's right. Its Edward. And if you want Jacob back, you'll have to meet me somewhere. Ok? Ok.

42 wallaby way Sydney. Its my home. Come idmediately. Or Jacob gets hurt. We don't want that do we. Of course we don't. alright time to go. See you in a few my dear. The love of my life. 3 Edward'

I was upset now. Edward wanted me back and decices to do something about it the week of my wedding. Great. Just wonderful.

Not to mention that he decided to take Jacob! Oh, my poor jake. I hope he's okay!

XXXXX

I pulled up right out side of the apartment complex and stopped at the 40 unit. I climbed out of my car and went to door 42. Once I arrived at the door I knocked two hesitante times.

Not 2 seconds later, Edward opened the door and squeezed me in a hug. I quickly pushed him off of me.

"get. the hell. Off of me!" I yelled. I pushed my way on ward inside the apartment.

"Jacob! Jacob where are you?! Please yell so I can hear you!"

From somewhere in the big apartment I heard a muffled, short cry. I knew it was Jacob, so I ran for the sound.

"Jacob scream again!" he obliged and I ran for the now much clearer scream.

Berfore I could even start to run Edward pulled on my arm bringing back into another room, where I couldn't get to Jacob.

"JACOB!" I yelled as if he could help me in a sudden flash and take me back home.


End file.
